


Ни больше ни меньше

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Population 436
Genre: Creepy Story, Crossover, Horror, M/M, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теон едет в гости к Старкам провести летние каникулы. По пути он решает остановиться на ночлег в уютном маленьком городке Дредвилль, не подозревая о его страшной тайне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни больше ни меньше

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моим бетам [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon), meganixel  
>  Фанфик написан на ФБ 2015, команда ASOIAF 2015

Теон гнал по шоссе пять часов подряд, остановившись только раз, чтобы отлить на обочине. Он хотел до наступления темноты добраться до мотеля «Бараньи Лбы», но нужно было проехать еще целых семьдесят миль, а у Теона сводило живот от голода, и желтая разделительная полоса, убегающая по асфальтовому полотну, раздваивалась перед глазами. В бистро городка Кейлтаун Теон забыл пакет с гамбургерами и колой, флиртуя с симпатичной официанткой, и сейчас отчаянно жалел о своей беспечности.  
Последние двадцать миль он безуспешно высматривал придорожную заправку, чтобы купить сэндвич и баночку энергетика, которые помогли бы ему дотянуть до «Бараньих лбов».

Вдалеке он заметил белый дорожный указатель. Стараясь не прислушиваться к бурчанию в пустом желудке, Теон снизил скорость и прочитал крупные черные буквы над жирной стрелкой: «Дредвилль, 4 мили, население 436». Теон сверился с картой — никакого «Дредвилля» там не значилось. Впрочем, порой картографы забывали внести в атлас дорог крошечные городки, где проживало меньше пятисот человек. Однако в этом таинственном Дредвилле непременно должна была быть закусочная и даже, возможно, кэмпинг или небольшой мотель.

Через четыре мили усталый Теон съехал с трассы и покатил по бетонной дороге в Дредвилль мимо шелестящего кукурузного поля.

Городок оказался очень уютным. Двух- и одноэтажные белые коттеджи с аккуратно подстриженными газонами тянулись вдоль главной улицы. В городе не было светофоров, и Теон не заметил ни одного автомобиля. Несмотря на поздний час, на центральной площади с небольшой церквушкой из белого камня и маленькой ратушей с высоким шпилем, увенчанным часами, царило оживление. Теон остановился неподалеку, не глуша мотор, и высунул голову в окно.

Круглая площадь была, скорее, похожа на лужайку живописного парка: зеленый дерн, как на поле для гольфа, ровные ряды клумб с кустами диких роз и невысокие клены с аккуратно подстриженными ветвями. Горожане неторопливо расставляли стулья перед высокой сценой, сколоченной из досок, развешивали по деревьям фонарики и воздушные шары, украшали деревянный помост цветными лентами. Видимо, Дредвилль готовился к какому-то глупому торжеству, на которые так щедры маленькие городки: праздник урожая, сельская ярмарка или конкурс по поеданию лимонных пирогов. Распоряжалась подготовительными работами моложавая толстуха в обтягивающем розовом платье с оборками, кружевами и бантиками. Она стояла на сцене, сжимая рупор в полных руках, и отдавала указания, куда повесить очередную гирлянду воздушных шаров или поставить столы для барбекю.

Закатное солнце бросало красные отблески на огромный портрет, висящий на фасаде ратуши. На нем был изображен надменный темноволосый юноша в алом камзоле и кружевном жабо. Высокомерный юнец сжимал в руках гроздь окровавленных индейских скальпов. Теон поморщился. Странно, что жители Дредвилля так открыто выставили напоказ одного из своих кровожадных предков.

На другой стороне площади Теон увидел приземистое двухэтажное здание из кирпича с вывеской «Лесной Горн». Ниже мерцала неоновая надпись «Горячее и горячительное на любой вкус».

Теон, не мешкая, подъехал к «Лесному Горну», молясь, чтобы его хозяин был на месте, а не суетился у ратуши вместе с остальными дредвилльцами под командованием розовой толстухи. Захватив из машины рюкзак, он толкнул стеклянную дверь.

Закусочная работала. Она не отличалась от тысяч своих собратьев в других городах — вытянутый зал, разделенный длинной стойкой с барными стульями, а у окон — ряд столиков, стиснутых кожаными диванчиками, словно в вагоне поезда. В закусочной было пусто, лишь в дальнем углу худенькая девушка в грязном переднике возила по полу шваброй, а за одним из столиков унылый фермер с обвислыми усами потягивал пиво прямо из бутылки.

Широкоплечий парень с черными волосами, собранными в хвостик, рубил мясо за стойкой, стоя спиной к залу. Он трудился очень сосредоточенно: рука с окровавленным тесаком размеренно поднималась, раздавались удары и хлюпающие звуки, когда очередной отрезанный кусок летел в глубокий поднос. Парень был настолько поглощен своим занятием, что даже не повернул головы на звяканье дверного колокольчика.

Теон уселся у окна и стал наблюдать за горожанами, украшавшими площадь. Он увидел, как прямо к сцене подъехал грузовичок и двое парней, торопливо опустив бортики кузова, начали быстро выбрасывать на землю ящики и кеги с пивом. Они так спешили, словно за скоростную разгрузку им полагались щедрые чаевые.

— Добрый вечер! Первый раз в Дредвилле? Что желаешь на ужин? — прозвучал над головой Теона низкий мужской голос.

Над столом возвышался черноволосый рубщик мяса. Он сменил передник, но на закатанных рукавах серой рубашки остались капельки крови. Парень приветливо улыбался Теону, за его правым ухом торчал изжеванный карандаш, а в мочке сверкала вульгарная красная страза. В широких ладонях с крупными выступающими костяшками маленький блокнот для заказов смотрелся нелепо.

— Бифштекс, картофельные чипсы, колу и какой-нибудь пирог, — перечислил Теон. — Лучше черничный.

— Отличный выбор! Черничные пироги у нас особенно хороши, — блокнот, не потревоженный записями, исчез в кармане передника. — Пять минут, и заказ будет на столе!

Он скрылся за стойкой. Что-то лязгнуло, плюхнуло и зашипело, по залу потянуло запахом жареного мяса. Рот Теона мгновенно наполнился слюной.

Видимо, официант-чернорабочий также исполнял обязанности повара. Он вышел к дверям подсобки с двумя огромными подносами сырого мяса, нарезанного ровными ломтями.

— Это на завтрашнее барбекю — двести бифштексов, ни больше ни меньше, — подмигнул он Теону. — Моя доля в праздничном угощении!

Вскоре перед Теоном очутилась аппетитно пахнущая тарелка с едой и высокий запотевший стакан кока-колы, в котором позвякивали кубики льда. Официант поставил на стол бутылку с кетчупом и банку горчицы.

— Надолго к нам? — спросил он, присев напротив. — Или просто проездом?

Теон кивнул с набитым ртом. Он привык к тому, что в захолустных городках местные любят надоедать приезжим пустыми расспросами. Официант дружелюбно улыбался, но улыбка совсем не украшала его бледное, покрытое розоватыми пятнами лицо. Она выглядела притворной и какой-то похотливо-сальной — наверное, из-за слишком полных губ, которые уместнее смотрелись бы на лице девушки, чем такого здоровяка. Он сидел, выложив на стол скрещенные мускулистые руки, так и не потрудившись опустить закатанные до локтей рукава. Таким рукам мог бы позавидовать дюжий докер или дровосек. Радушный дредвиллец вызывал неприязнь, но Теон постарался подавить свое предубеждение. Все незнакомцы сперва кажутся неприятными людьми, пока не узнаешь их поближе.

— Так надолго или проездом? — уточнил официант. Теону почудилось, что в его голосе промелькнули металлические нотки.

— Проездом, — невнятно ответил Теон. — Еду в гости к другу.

— Далеко?

— В Винтерс.

— Слыхал о таком.

Наступила пауза, светло-серые глаза официанта не отрывались от лица жующего Теона. Тому стало не по себе, и он решил продолжить беседу.

— Эти ребята здорово шустрят, — сказал он, кивнув головой в сторону окна.

Водитель грузовичка и его помощник закончили разгружаться и теперь, нервно суетясь, закидывали в кузов пустые ящики. Водитель поглядывал то на темнеющее вечернее небо, то на часы.

— Они из соседнего городка. Боятся опоздать к вечернему телешоу, — ответил официант.

Он вдруг облизнулся и протянул Теону руку.

— Рамси Болтон. Родился и вырос здесь, провел в Дредвилле все свои двадцать лет жизни, ни больше ни меньше.

Теон недоуменно пожал широкую ладонь, ощутив, как сильно впились в его руку жесткие пальцы.

— Теон Грейджой. Я из Атлантик-сити, учусь там в колледже. Решил провести каникулы в Винтерсе в семье старых друзей.

Рамси поинтересовался колледжем и будущей специальностью Теона, а тот в свою очередь спросил, что за праздник будут завтра отмечать дредвилльцы.

— О! — восхищенно ответил Рамси. — Тебе стоит посмотреть на это. Праздник в честь основания Дредвилля, двести пятьдесят шестая годовщина! Мы чтим традиции и отца-основателя. Гуляния идут с утра до вечера, угощение и выпивка бесплатно, так уж у нас заведено. Разыгрывают всякие сценки, проводят конкурсы. Хозяйки соревнуются, у кого лучше выпечка, а фермеры — у кого кукуруза крупней и слаще. Вечером танцы и все такое, сам понимаешь!

Рамси осклабился и, двусмысленно подмигнув Теону, похлопал его по руке.

— Звучит заманчиво, — без особого энтузиазма сказал Теон.

За окном почти стемнело, зажглись уличные фонари, и Рамси включил в зале лампы. Теон доел остатки черничного пирога, и его потянуло в сон.

Рамси поставил перед ним стакан латте. Шапка взбитых сливок свешивалась набок и грозила сползти на стол.

— За счет заведения, — сказал он, потрепав Теона по плечу.

— В вашем городе есть гостиница? Или мотель? — спросил заплетающимся от усталости языком Теон. Он взял латте, слизнул падающие сливки и вымазался до ушей.

Рамси вытащил из передника салфетку и двумя быстрыми движениями обтер щеки Теона, а затем сказал:  
— У нас четыреста тридцать шесть жителей! Как ты думаешь, много здесь мотелей?! У нас редко останавливаются на ночь. Обычно у кого-нибудь в гостях.

— Это плохо, — разочарованно протянул Теон. Он зевнул и быстро потер глаза, чтобы взбодриться.

Значит, ему предстояла ночевка в машине. Не повезло.

— Переночуй у меня, — предложил Рамси как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Отдохнешь, завтра погуляешь на нашем празднике и покатишь дальше в свой Винтерс.

Теон непонимающе уставился на него. В приглушенном свете ламп пустого кафе Рамси выглядел зловеще — ухмылка на полных губах, прозрачные, почти белые глаза, ручищи, словно предназначенные для разделывания коровьих туш… И это поспешное предложение… Хотя для таких маленьких радушных городков оно не было необычным.

— Ээээ… не хотелось бы тебя обременять, к тому же мы едва знакомы, — протянул Теон, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Рамси расхохотался.

— Все городские такой недоверчивый народ! А ведь меня тут знают с младенчества, ни больше ни меньше! И только с хорошей стороны. Правда, Бен?

— Рамси Болтон — парень достойный, — безучастно отозвался пожилой усач с бутылкой пива.

Теон задумался. Выспаться в нормальной постели, погулять по городу («Угощение и выпивка бесплатно!»)… Почему бы и нет?

— Хорошо! Спасибо за гостеприимство. Я заплачу за ночлег.

— Нет-нет, — замотал головой Рамси. — Оплата только за ужин, ни больше ни меньше. Я живу прямо здесь, на втором этаже. Устрою тебя в гостиной на диване. Правда, телевизора у меня нет. Зато есть душ.

— Мне телевизор и не нужен, — снова зевнул Теон. Глаза слипались, и он чувствовал, что сейчас завалится спать прямо на стол.

Теон заплатил пять долларов и сонно побрел за Рамси. Когда он проходил мимо тощей девушки-уборщицы, то услышал громкий дрожащий шепот «Убегайте отсюда! Убегайте, пока не стало слишком поздно!». Теон недоуменно обернулся, но девушка, низко склонив голову, уже скребла шваброй пол в пяти футах от него. Хвост вьющихся каштановых волос свесился на плечо, и Теон заметил сбоку на шее уродливое родимое пятно или огромный синяк. Он решил, что ему почудилось, — голова от усталости стала совсем шальной. Рамси помог Теону взобраться по крутой лестнице, осторожно придерживая за локоть.

Теон стащил кроссовки и рухнул на диван, толком не разглядев обстановку комнаты. Он невнятно поблагодарил Рамси и мгновенно заснул прямо в одежде.

Утром его разбудили лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь неплотно пригнанные жалюзи. Шумела вода, и раздавался лязгающий звук. Теон потянулся и поскреб голову, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Он осмотрелся — гостиная была завалена старым хламом и пыльными коробками, с потолка свисали полоски бумаги с прилипшими дохлыми мухами. Теон вспомнил про рюкзак, где был спрятан мобильник и скудная наличность в потайном кармане. Он тревожно глянул вниз — застегнутый рюкзак стоял в изголовье дивана.  
Теон выдохнул с облегчением. Все-таки маленькие городки не зря славятся своей добропорядочностью. Заночуй он в квартире незнакомца в Атлантик-сити, сейчас бежал бы в полицейский участок — избитый, в одних трусах.

Теон выудил из рюкзака чистое белье и направился на поиски душа, который вчера обещал ему Рамси.

Маленький затхлый коридор соединял гостиную и ванну без двери. Именно оттуда доносился плеск воды и громыхание. Теон осторожно заглянул внутрь. Голый по пояс Рамси склонился над ванной в черных кляксах треснувшей эмали. Он застирывал рубашку, и красная вода стекала в сток. На деревянном табурете сверкал тщательно отмытый тесак для рубки мяса. А рядом с ним на салфетке лежал отрубленный женский мизинец с накрашенным ноготком.

Белье выпало из рук Теона, а к горлу подкатил горячий ком. Теон открыл рот и тут же зажал его обеими руками, чтобы не завопить от ужаса. К счастью, из-за льющейся воды Рамси не услышал его приближение.  
Теон, стараясь не дышать, начал отступать на цыпочках в гостиную. Нужно было забрать рюкзак и как можно быстрее бежать из этого ужасного дома! Когда он миновал середину грязного коридора, Рамси выключил воду и зашуршал полотенцем.

Теон, забыв обо всем на свете, кубарем скатился с лестницы, выбежал в закусочную и заметался в закрытом зале, словно муха под стеклянным колпаком. Он стучал в окна и судорожно дергал ручку запертой двери. Его легкие жгло огнем, а сердце, казалось, колотилось где-то под кадыком.

— Теон?! — послышался голос сверху. — Куда ты побежал? Немедленно вернись!

В панике он бросился к двери с тусклой табличкой «Для персонала». Она была открыта, и Теон выскочил на задний двор. Девушка-уборщица укладывала мешки с мусором в бак на колесиках. При свете дня Теон увидел, какое бледное и осунувшееся у нее лицо. Худенькие запястья были в синяках, на шее красовались багровые кровоподтеки, а в уголке рта запеклась кровавая корочка. Девушка выкатила на Теона испуганные темные глаза с залегшими синими тенями.

— Послушай… помоги мне, — горячо зашептал Теон. — Где у вас полиция? Где шериф? Проводи меня туда, только быстрее!

Девушка отшатнулась, замотав головой.

— Поздно… — сказала она. — Ты провел здесь ночь. Слишком поздно! Теперь тебе не скрыться от него…

У Теона отвисла челюсть.

— Рамси! — вдруг завопила девушка высоким голосом. — Он здесь! Он на заднем дворе!

— Психованная идиотка! — в отчаянии заорал Теон и, перепрыгнув через кустарник, огораживающий двор, помчался к ратуше. Скорее всего, именно там располагался кабинет местного шерифа.

Площадь была полна народу, шли последние приготовления к празднику. Теон замедлил шаг, замечая неодобрительные взгляды, которыми его провожали дредвилльцы. В спину ему летели злобные шепотки:  
— …все из-за него…  
— Бедняжка Кира, но ничего не поделаешь…  
— …он остался у Болтона, это из-за него Кире пришлось умереть…  
— …и слава Богу, что он выбрал Киру, а не вас, милочка…  
— …уж лучше Болтон, чем несчастный случай, помните, что случилось с несчастным Касселем…

Теон не сразу понял, что эти обрывки фраз относятся к нему. Он размашистыми шагами приближался к ратуше, всклокоченный и вспотевший от ужаса. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему горожане, которым стало известно об убийстве, не заявляют об этом властям. Более того, дредвилльцы были склонны винить _**его**_ в смерти какой-то неизвестной Киры.

Теон остановился у высоких дверей, украшенных воздушными шарами и букетами цветов, и принялся изо всех сил дергать железные ручки. Двери не поддавались, он налегал все сильнее, а потом от отчаяния начал молотить в них кулаками.

— Ратуша закрыта! — задребезжал старушечий голос.

Теон ошалело обернулся. Рядом с крыльцом стояла худая старуха в глухом черном платье до пят и в шляпке с вуалью. Она тяжело опиралась на трость с золотым набалдашником.

— Незачем поднимать столько шума, — строго сказала старуха. — Сегодня праздник в честь дня основания Дредвилля. Школа, церковь и ратуша не работают.

— Мне… мне нужно заявить о преступлении…— пробормотал сбитый с толку Теон.

Он покосился на двери и вдруг увидел то, что не заметил в панике двумя минутами раньше.

Серебряную табличку с черными буквами «Мэр Дредвилля Русе Р. Болтон»

_Русе Р. Болтон… Мэр Дредвилля… Болтон… Рамси Болтон…_

— О Господи… — просипел Теон. — Рамси — _**его**_ сын?!

Старуха поджала губы.

— Да. Все Болтоны — потомки основателя города.

Она ткнула тростью в портрет спесивого юнца со скальпами в руках.

— Хотите совет, молодой человек? Если уж вам выпал жребий навсегда остаться в нашем городе, приведите себя в порядок, прекратите бегать по улицам как сумасшедший и ломиться в закрытые двери. Иначе доктор Медрик будет вынужден сделать вам лоботомию.

Теон не верил своим ушам. Шатаясь, он спустился с крыльца под неодобрительным взглядом старой карги.

— Вы все тут двинутые… двинутые на всю голову, твою мать! — выкрикнул он ей в лицо и помчался через площадь к «Лесному горну».  
Нарядные горожане оглядывались на него, пожимая плечами.

Когда Теон подбежал к своему одинокому форду, припаркованному у входа в закусочную, сверху его окликнул Рамси. Он так и не надел рубашку и свесился вниз, навалившись животом на подоконник. Белые покатые плечи блестели то ли от пота, то ли от воды.

Рамси ухмыльнулся во весь рот и помахал рукой.

— Куда ты все бежишь, глупый Грейджой? Ты в самом деле думаешь, что сумеешь от меня скрыться? Здесь?! Поверь, это абсолютно невозможно. Не зли меня понапрасну и возвращайся в дом. Живо!

Трясущийся Теон показал ему средний палец и запрыгнул на сиденье автомобиля. Теон рванул с места, выжав максимальную скорость, и через несколько минут уже гнал по бетонной дороге, соединяющей Дредвилль с трассой.

Впереди показался выезд на шоссе и указатель. Теон каждую секунду нервно бросал взгляд в зеркало заднего обзора, ожидая погони. Бензина в баке должно было хватить до самого Винтерса. Оставалось лишь без помех выбраться на трассу. Теон решил ехать без остановок прямо до дома Старков. Он расскажет им об этом сумасшедшем городе и сообщит шерифу Винтерса об убийстве.

Внезапно Теон обнаружил, что мчится по окраине Дредвилля, мимо кукурузного поля и первых аккуратных коттеджей. Он резко нажал на тормоз и несколько минут оторопело смотрел на домики из белых досок с кирпично-красными крышами.

Теон, тяжело дыша, попытался вспомнить момент, когда он свернул с дороги… Итак… он думал про Винтерс и Старков… про полицию… и, видимо, отвлекшись, случайно развернулся. Разум твердил, что это невозможно — к Дредвиллю вела всего одна узкая дорога, но Теон намеренно гнал эти мысли прочь из головы.

Он снова поехал к шоссе и указателю. Теон вел машину на низкой скорости, не отвлекаясь и стараясь не смотреть в зеркало заднего обзора. Когда до въезда на трассу оставалось около десяти ярдов, Теон вновь очутился на окраине Дредвилля.

Он пробовал выехать из города снова и снова, пока наконец не остановился в полумиле от въезда на шоссе, обессилев от отчаяния.

Теон выключил зажигание и, упершись локтями в руль, обхватил голову руками. Он совершенно запутался. Он пытался убедить себя, что оказался в кошмарном сне и вскоре проснется, но внушение не работало.

Солнце стояло в зените, и, несмотря на все открытые окна, машина раскалилась, словно железная печь. Теон стер с лица слезы и пот, вздохнул и вышел наружу. Его руки дрожали, ноги были ватными, а голова плыла, как будто он нахлебался дешевого виски.

Жаркий полуденный воздух дрожал мутным маревом. Теон шагал к указателю на шоссе, и с каждым шагом рябь перед глазами усиливалась. В какой-то момент он обнаружил, что бредет по пыльной обочине вдоль кукурузного поля к коттеджам из белых досок с кирпично-красными крышами.

Теон громко застонал и упал на колени.

— Я предупреждал тебя! — услышал он сзади знакомый низкий голос.

Теон затравленно обернулся. Бетонную дорогу перегораживал серебристый шевроле. В его скудной тени сидел Рамси Болтон в джинсах и серой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Он жевал стебель травинки и насмешливо смотрел на измученного Теона.

— Думаешь, попал в кошмар? Думаешь, это тебе снится? Хрена с два! Всё происходит на самом деле. Как бы ты ни старался, ты никогда не сможешь покинуть Дредвилль. И меня.

Рамси легко поднялся и потянулся, разминая руки.

— Видишь ли, наш город очень необычный, но все предпочитают молчать о наших особенностях. Даже ближайшие соседи. Они всё знают, но никому не говорят о чудесах Дредвилля, в котором всегда только четыреста тридцать шесть жителей — ни больше ни меньше. Стоит родиться на свет младенцу, на следующий день кто-то из горожан умирает. А если с кем-то происходит несчастный случай, то на следующий день какой-нибудь простофиля вроде тебя останавливается в нашем городе на ночлег. И остается в Дредвилле навсегда.

— Ч-что… что за бред… — выдавил Теон. Он так и не смог заставить себя подняться.

Он сидел на обочине, сгребая в горсти придорожную пыль и шелуху кукурузных початков. Рамси, спокойный и уверенный, стоял прямо перед ним. Он никуда не торопился. Выплюнув изжеванный стебель травы, Рамси вытянул из-за пояса джинсов длинную веревку. Он принялся складывать и скручивать ее, ловко сплетая сложные узлы, глядя на Теона сверху вниз.

— Стать жителем Дредвилля очень просто. Нужно всего лишь переночевать в любом гостеприимном доме. Или даже на улице. Неважно. Одна ночь в Дредвилле — и ты становишься одним из нас.

Теон заворожено наблюдал за пляшущей в пальцах Рамси пеньковой веревкой.

— Это прекрасно знают наши соседи. Мы давно торгуем с ними. Они привозят сюда свои товары, но каждый из них спешит убраться из Дредвилля до темноты. Никто не хочет присоединиться к нам. Знаешь почему, Теон?

Тот машинально покачал головой.

— Потому что никто из горожан не может уйти из Дредвилля! — с удовольствием объяснил Рамси. — Некоторые считают это проклятием, ну а я думаю, что это большая удача.

Наконец Рамси закончил свое рукоделие и подбросил на ладони две затягивающиеся петли, напоминающие наручники. Из середины веревочных «оков» свисал пеньковый кончик.

— Говорят, когда двести лет назад сюда явился со своими людьми мой предок, мистер Ройс Болтон, здесь обитало какое-то индейское племя. Они не пожелали освободить плодородные земли для белых людей, и Ройс приказал вырезать их всех до единого. Он лично снял скальпы с сотни краснокожих. Потом колонисты построили деревню, распахали поля и обнаружили, что не могут уйти за границы земель, когда-то принадлежавших индейцам. Они решили, что это происки дьявола. Многие девки, обвиненные в колдовстве, сгорели тогда на кострах… Но вдруг обнаружилось, что взамен умерших в Дредвилль приходят новые люди. Или беременные рожают по двое или даже по четверо близнецов. Так уж повелось с тех времен, что нас в городе всегда четыреста тридцать шесть. Ровно столько людей, сколько пришло сюда когда-то вместе с Ройсом Болтоном. Ни больше ни меньше.

Рамси схватил Теона за плечо и рывком поставил его на ноги.

— Почему? — прошептал Теон. — Почему именно я? Зачем ты уговорил меня остаться?

— Одни и те же лица вокруг порой надоедают, Теон, — ответил Рамси. — Мне так давно прискучили старые игрушки, и вдруг на день города я получил такой роскошный подарок!

Он быстро облизал губы. Теон заметил скопившиеся в уголках его рта пузырьки слюны.

— Ты хочешь убить меня? Как убил ту девушку? — дрожащим голосом спросил Теон. — Ты отрезал ей палец.

Рамси тихо рассмеялся. Он нежно взял Теона за затылок, привлек к себе и прижался щекой к его виску.

— Ты так и не понял, мой Теон, — сказал он. — Ты стал жителем Дредвилля. Кто-то из горожан-старожилов сегодня должен был умереть, и я сам решил выбрать жертву. Иногда нельзя полагаться на волю слепого случая. Порой нам приходится самим освобождать места для новичков. Я не убью тебя. Пока что. А палец Киры я буду хранить как память о ней. Я ведь помню каждую свою жертву.

— Ты долбаный псих… — всхлипнул Теон.

Он вывернулся из хватки Рамси и, спотыкаясь, побежал к шевроле. Рамси настиг его у машины и прижал к боковой двери, навалившись всем телом.

— Ты не можешь покинуть город, а пытаешься убежать от меня! Какой же ты идиот! — расхохотался он, обдав ухо Теона капельками горячей слюны. Тот лишь беспомощно сипел в ответ — он не мог пошевелиться и даже сделать вдох.

Рамси схватил его запястья, вывернул за спину и затянул на них петли. Проверив крепление веревки, он отстранился от Теона и потрепал его по волосам.

— Ты наделал много глупостей, но я не буду жесток с тобой. Ведь сегодня праздник! Но если ты попробуешь снова выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус…

Рамси сильно дернул за кончик веревки, и жесткие петли впились в кожу, словно огненные змеи. Теон застонал от боли.

— Просто помни, что отныне за каждый твой промах будет следовать наказание.

Он прижался губами к мокрой от слез щеке Теона и прошептал:  
— Но ты ведь будешь пай-мальчиком, правда? Я заставлю тебя полюбить наш город. Тебе будет хорошо со мной. У нас очень много времени, и я не буду торопиться. Зачем нам спешить, Теон? Я заполучил тебя, и у нас впереди вся твоя жизнь — ни больше ни меньше.

Серебристый шевроле покатил к площади, где мэр города на увитой гирляндами сцене вручал приз победительнице конкурса домашней выпечки под громкие аплодисменты жителей Дредвилля.


End file.
